


I'm A Big Fan (Starry Eyed Remix)

by Gerec



Series: Remixes [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Steve Rogers finds himself rather intrigued by Professor X.





	I'm A Big Fan (Starry Eyed Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starry Eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956018) by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche). 
  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Safe works: None
> 
> Previous remixes: Breakout (The Interrobang Remix); The Man in the Middle (The Hellfire Club remix)
> 
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: N/A
> 
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: Yes, if my co-authors agree!
> 
> I am okay with my works being remixed in a different medium: Yes
> 
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: Yes
> 
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: Yes

There’s a list that Steve’s been carrying around for a while now, pretty much since he first woke up and found himself seventy years in the future; a list of things he should definitely look into and maybe experience himself, as suggested by his new friends. Not a dry compendium of historical facts (like the briefing packet he got from S.H.I.E.L.D. that was worse than reading the dictionary) or a tech dump from Stark that made him feel like a clueless Bond around his gadget master Q – no, these were all important cultural milestones meant to bring Steve up to date with the twenty first century.

Moon Landing.

Berlin Wall.

Star Wars/Trek…just to name a few.

He’s not sure that missing out on Disco was necessarily a bad thing, no matter what Clint argued, but Thor’s insistence on the wonders of Thai food was something Steve definitely appreciated.

But nothing and no one quite compared to Natasha’s suggestion; just a name that suddenly appeared on the bottom of the list one day in her meticulous handwriting.

_Professor X._

He looked it up immediately, and found a veritable deluge of information on the man from just a cursory search on the Internet. That he was a mutant with the power of telepathy was enough to garner Steve’s keen interest; someone whose remarkable mental abilities seemed a perfect contrast (and complement) to his own physical ones. And by the time he’d consumed everything he could find about one Charles Francis Xavier – Head Master of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, World’s Leading Genetics Expert, Mutant Rights Advocate and CEO of Xavier Medical and Pharmaceutical – Steve was thoroughly impressed and maybe just a little in awe of the man and his numerous accomplishments.

And then he saw an actual picture of Xavier and was instantly smitten.

Of course Steve didn’t share his new found admiration with any of the others, though he thought Natasha might have guessed already (hell she probably expected it, since she was the one to give him the name). Once or twice he considered maybe reaching out to the Professor and making his acquaintance, or perhaps to attend one of his occasional guest lectures at Cambridge University. But it felt…awkward, and maybe a little self-important to request a meeting on nothing but his notoriety as Captain America.

Also there was that pesky alien invasion and then the total collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D. that kept him sufficiently busy. Too busy really, to do more than watch the occasional YouTube video of Xavier’s myriad philanthropic and mutant advocacy related engagements all over the world. Steve felt a little foolish too, harboring a crush on a man he’d never even met, and who was at least a decade his senior, his time in the ice notwithstanding.

Truthfully he should have expected it; that it would only be a matter of time before his friends uncovered his personal interest in Xavier and decided to get involved.

* * *

“Hey Cap, there’s someone here I’d like you to meet.”

They’re at a fundraising event hosted by Stark Industries, to raise money for various charities and educational institutions supported by the Maria Stark Foundation. It was Pepper who’d invited Steve and insisted on his attendance, noting that the presence of Captain America would undoubtedly increase donations from the wealthy patrons. Saying no to Pepper Potts was difficult on a good day; it was close to impossible when she came at him with a sunny smile and a handful of glossy brochures to remind him of all the underprivileged kids that would benefit from his participation.

So Steve was here in his best suit, shaking hands and smiling for pictures, and wishing he was out having a beer with Sam instead of deciphering the ingredients of fancy hors d’oeuvres with odd names. He’d just taken a mouthful of champagne when he turned to acknowledge Stark’s call, and then almost choked when he saw the person at Tony’s side.

“Captain Rogers, it’s such a pleasure to meet you,” the man – _Charles Xavier in the flesh_ – said with a brilliant smile, “Tony’s told me so much about you I feel as though we’ve already met.”

“Professor X! I mean, Professor Xavier, it’s so good to meet you too,” he said, stumbling over the words, hoping that his face wasn’t flushing red as he shook the man’s proffered hand. “I wasn’t expecting you-- I mean I didn’t know you were coming tonight!” He snapped his mouth shut as Stark looked on with obvious delight and sighed. “Boy, I’m really making a mess of this, aren’t I?”

Stark laughed. “Sorry Rogers, but I’ve only ever seen this happening the other way, whenever someone new meets the real ‘Captain America’. It’s kind of refreshing, watching you lose your cool instead. Makes you more human, like the rest of us earthly mortals.”

“Really Tony,” Xavier admonished fondly as he shook his head. “You’ll have to excuse him, Captain. He spends so much time with his suits and his A.I. that he’s completely forgotten how to be around polite company.”

“What? I have you and Pepper to handle all that ‘being nice’ stuff,” Stark answered breezily, and then he patted Steve on the shoulder and leaned down and kissed Xavier on the cheek. “Now that you two have properly met and I’ve done my good deed for the evening…I’m gonna head over to the bar and get myself another drink.”

They watched Stark stroll off and get swallowed quickly by the crowd, by the numerous benefactors just as eager to get a few minutes with Iron Man as they were with Captain America. It gave Steve a few moments to catch his breath and settle his nerves and when he turned back he found Xavier gazing up at him with a warm, expectant smile.

He swallowed his nerves and returned the smile with a smaller but no less genuine one of his own. “It really is great to meet you, Professor…I’m a big fan of your work.”

“Call me Charles, please.”

“Only if you call me Steve.”

“Steve,” Charles said, and really he was even more handsome in person, with piercing blue eyes and artfully tousled hair. Impeccably dressed in a dark navy suit and seated in a custom wheelchair, the Professor radiated intelligence and quiet authority, a gentle, genteel exterior that masked the incredible power within. “I assure you the feeling is entirely mutual.”

“I watched your speech to Congress, about the Mutant Registration Act,” he said, kicking himself mentally for the non sequitur, though Charles only grinned at him, pleased it seemed with Steve’s apparent interest in his work. “I thought your arguments were incredibly convincing.”

“Did you now?” Charles asked, and the way he practically purred the words made Steve’s insides do a nervous little flip. “Perhaps we could find a quieter place somewhere, Captain? And discuss what else you find so convincing about me?”

It had been a while, and he was definitely out of practice, but Steve was pretty sure the Professor was flirting with him. “I’d love to, though I’m not sure I can leave? I mean, Tony—”

Charles grinned before he took Steve’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Don’t worry about Tony. And you’ve more than done your part for tonight’s event. I say you’ve earned yourself an early reprieve.”

_And yes I am most certainly flirting with you, Captain, though I’ll stop if it makes you uncomfortable…_

Steve smiled. “Please don’t stop. Though I’d love it if you could teach me how to speak to you like that. In your head, I mean. I hope it’s not impolite to tell you that I find your telepathy absolutely fascinating.”

The expression on Charles’ face softened a little, and Steve could sense his delight radiating outwards and sinking into his mind like a beam of sunshine. “Why, Tony didn’t tell me you were so bloody _charming_ —”

“There’s a lot that Stark doesn’t know about me,” he said with a shake of his head. “Though I hope that won’t be the case with us,” Steve added. There were very people in the world left who knew him as the man first and the symbol second, something he thought might well be the case too with Professor X.

“No,” Charles replied, still smiling, and Steve realized that they were still holding each other’s hand. Something shifted then in his perception of the Professor – only slightly, but just enough that he seemed more _real_ somehow, and maybe a touch tired but no less handsome. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem at all.”

He made a mental note to send flowers to Ms. Potts as he followed Charles eagerly out the ballroom door.


End file.
